


No Ordinary Proposal

by twilover76



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilover76/pseuds/twilover76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wants to escape her small-town life and live her dreams in New York. What happens when a man almost twice her age makes her an offer she can't refuse? AH/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a little story I've been working on since the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. My Edward is possessive, controlling, and MUCH older than Bella, so if that's not your cup of tea, I wanted to warn you up front. 
> 
> This fic will be told from Bella's POV, although I may write some outtakes from EPOV. 
> 
> I want to thank several awesome people for pre-reading/betaing/encouraging/hand-holding while I'm writing this fic: kikki7, SusanQ, VampsHaveLaws, Lori, Julie, Stephanie, Perry Maxwell, and Sydney Alice.
> 
> I also want to thank Jaime Arkin for the beautiful banner, which I have on my FB page and will link to on my profile.
> 
> As always, SM owns the characters, I just like to play with them.

**Letters**

_April 24, 2012_

_Mr. Edward Cullen,_

_I am writing to you personally as every other form of my correspondence regarding the Edward Cullen Scholarship has been blocked._

_My name is Isabella Swan and I am currently a senior at your alma mater, Forks High School. Three weeks ago I was informed by your employee, Tanya Denali, that I was the selected recipient of your annual scholarship awarded to a senior with outstanding scholastic aptitude. Upon hearing the news that my four-year tuition would be paid, I accepted my admittance to my first choice college, NYU, to start as a freshman in the fall. Further, I sent NYU a non-refundable deposit for room and board, which has depleted my personal savings, of which I have spent the last four years working toward._

_However, one week after receiving the news I was the scholarship winner, I was told by the same employee that an error had been made. Another student in my class was to receive the award instead. I hope you can imagine how crushing this news was to me both emotionally and financially._

_I understand mistakes can occur at any time, but I am pleading with you to take a look at my situation. Perhaps if you reassess these circumstances, you could make an exception and fund both me and the now-appointed winner?_

_I appreciate any time and effort you put toward rectifying this unfortunate series of events. I am including a copy of my most recent transcripts as well as my original essay submission for the scholarship._

_Deepest regards,  
Isabella Swan_

Two torturous weeks later, after checking the mailbox as soon as I got home every single day, I received a response. I rushed to the front door, throwing aside my backpack, and ripped open the envelope.

_May 7, 2012_

_Isabella Swan,_

_Thank you for taking an interest in Cullen-Whitlock, Inc. We are pleased to report that since the merger, CWI has become one of the leading media corporations in the United States as well as world wide. As an American media and entertainment company, we are engaged in the production and marketing of entertainment, news, and information products and services to a global customer base._

_In response to your inquiry regarding charitable donations, I am including contact information with this letter so that your communication may be seen by the appropriate department._

_All of us at CWI thank you for your viewership and support._

_Sincerely,  
Edward Cullen  
President/CEO Cullen-Whitlock, Inc._

My blood boiled with every word I read. I'd gotten a damn form letter.

After all I'd done.

What the hell?

I crushed the paper up into a ball and threw it across the room.

My entire future was compromised because of their mistake and they were treating me like I was less than nothing. No way was I just going to take this lying down.

Edward Cullen hadn't heard the last from me.

* * *


End file.
